Didn't Even See That Coming
by BrokenAxelDoll
Summary: When Crona goes back to the house after he was so close to kissing Soul, he has a lil chat with Blaire and ends up in Soul's Room by accident...Soon after Soul finds him but not as he would normally look like, only better. SoulxCrona Sona or Croul.LOL xD


**Hey! This is my first FanFic. I really love Soul Eater and can see this happening but i wanted to see how it turned out. Its Crona and Soul. Opposites to the max! xD **

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters...I wish I did though. Lol x)**

**But I hope you enjoy it and if any suggestions and/or comments review please. Thanks 3**

The pain hit me before I could react. I didn't think it would be this painful but I wanted to give it a try. Apparently I was wrong, it really hurt! The cold surrounded me before I could scream and all I could see was face of my friends asking me if I was alright. To be honest I didn't know how to deal with this.

"I told you to stay close to us Crona in case this happened" Maka said, as she helped me up from the icy floor of the rink. Everyone look at me with concern, even Black Star. Maka propped me on Soul shoulder and he took me to the bench outside of the rink.

"Are you sure you're ok, Crona?", he was feeling to see if my wrists or ankles were hurt. He moved his hands up my legs and I shivered and tried to hide the blush I had on my pale face with my rosey pink hair. I've been hiding my true feelings from his ever since we met. Lady Medusa ordered me to kill him and Maka when we met in Italy. I didn't want to do it but if I didn't she would of locked me in that dark room again and I don't want to be stuck in there with Ragnerok.

I liked everything about him. His silver-white hair that always fell in front of his eyes but always stayed in place when he wore his thin head band. His scarlet red eyes that seemed to have all the ready-ness for a battle but there seemed to be a hint of something else that I could never put my finger on. His grin that always seemed to show his razor sharp shark teeth. And then his posture always seemed so chilled and layed back.

Maybe it's just because he's the total opposite of me. Compared to him I'm just a skinny toothpick, timid girl-looking boy.

"Y-y-yeah I'm f-fine Soul. Umm you know you d-don't have t-t-to stay here with me, r-right?, I said after I spaced out for a while. I was freezing cold. I wasn't used to the cold weather. I didn't even know it was possible to snow in Death City! Appearantly Soul noticed that I was shivering, which I hoped he didn't because I really didn't want him to worry anymore then he had already.

"Crona you're shivering a little bit too much then a person should...", he looked at me a closer, maybe way too close then I would of liked. "Are you coming down with something? Your face looks flushed...". I backed away because I didn't want his extending hand to touch me because I might do something I will regret if he did. "It's nothing, don't worry, I'll just go ahead to the house, ok bye!" I swear I ran out of there at lightning speed, leaving the gang behind to continue ice skating.

When I got to the house, Blaire was there frying some fish she got from a market guy. So I plopped myself on the couch and sighed a lil too loud that even Blaire heard it. She came into the living room with her food and asked what was wrong. I really didn't want to have this talk with her but I didn't know who else to go to. So I told her my situation and she took it better then I expected. She even gave me some advice and then she paused for a moment as if she was hesitating to tell me something. After a while she said, "Um hey, listen Crona, I know this is not my secret to tell but the other night when I was in Soul's room sleeping, it seemed like he didn't know I was there but he started to jerk off and I heard him call out your name. It was faintly like he was bitting his lips not to scream."

I swear I felt like I just threw myself in a pot of boiling water, my face was flush to the point where I felt that I looked like beet and as soon as that happened Blaire started to roll on the floor laughing. I couldn't take it anymore so I just ran up the stairs and closed the door behind me. Unfortunately, I was in Soul's room. I've never been here before but I've tried to imagine what it would be like if he took me in here and layed me on his bed while we ki-. What the heck am I saying!? That would never happen. For all I know Blaire could be lying to me just to get a kick out of it.

But still if I'm gonna be in here I might as well look around because I dont think that the guys will come back for a while. As I looked around I noticed he had a desk with a laptop, his closet was neatly organized, which really suprised me because Maka was always screaming at him for something, he had a guitar in a corner near his bed. A nightstand with a lamp and finally a his bed. As I approached it I got nervous because it felt like I was invading his privacy more then I was already. I sat down on his bed, which was suprisingly comfy, and layed on it. As i turned around, I could smell his aroma given off from his pillow. It smelled so good that it felt like if Soul was wraping his arms around me, and just on the thought of that I felt a bulge grow in my pants. This was so embaressing but I didn't want Blaire to see me like this. Well there was only one way to make this go down. I reached down into my and let my dick spring out and started to rub myself. Just with the smell of him it feels like if he was really touching me. As I kept going i imagined he was kissing me and biting my neck and sucking on it leaving his mark on me. That I was his.

I started getting hot all over and it felt like I was close but still it wasnt enough, so I slid a finger into my ass. It felt so tight that I just kept wondering what it would feel like if Soul's cock was there instead, but I knew that would happen so instead I just inserted another finger and started to let it slide in and out for a while and scissoring my inside just to stretch it out. Then finally let a third finger in, I felt so full but yet it still wasnt enough but I kept going. And I started to moan Soul's name so loud that I had to bite my lips to the point where I started to bleed.

"S-s-s-s-soooul...nghh...oh god I wish u were here doing this for me"

"Well Crona, this is unexpected even for you..."

I stopped dead in my actions. I didn't even hear the door or even when he came in. But even in the dark I noticed that the door was closed behind him and with the lock on too. He turned on the lamp on his desk and examined me. I could imagine what I look like to him. With him staring at me I felt dirty and embarresed. I never wanted Soul's to ever find me like this because didn't want to ruin our friendship. But now as i look in his I saw what looked like hunger, lust and excitement. It scared me a little bit and I started to feel a breeze, which made me realize that my lower half was exposed to him. I quickly hid myself under his covers which reminded me that I was wet and dirtying his sheets.

"S-soul this is n-n-not what it l-looks l-like, I-i didnt mean to d-d-d-do this in your r-room. Let me j-just get out of here" I started to compose myself to go to my room and start packing to leave Death City forever when a heavy body pushed me down on the bed and hands and legs pinned me to the bed. When my vision cleared, I saw that it was Soul breathing heavily with clouded eyes. I stared at him, kinda confused and wondering why he pinned me to the point where I couldn't move.

"Crona...", as he said it, it almost sounded like a prayer. "I've wanted to have you like this in my room for so long, its like that gods have delivered you here as an offering." I stared at him wondering where the poeticness came from, I mean this is Soul's we're talking about.

"Crona" he said, snaping me out of my thoughts, " Why did you do this? Do you feel the same way I do? Why now? Why did you run away earlier? I was worried!"

Out of everything he said I only heard the last part. He was worried about me? I thought he would be more worried about Maka or at least Tsubaki, but me? I didn't know how to react to this. So many emotions seemed to be racing all at once inside me that the first thing I felt was tears coming down my face. Through the blurriness, I saw Soul reach out, wipe my tears and kiss each of my eyelids.

"Don't cry, Crona. Please don't. I don't want the first memory with my love to be tearful." I looked at him and I stopped I couldn't process anything right now, only what he just said. And before I could even react, he leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't one of those kisses that were filled with raw lust, as those dumb novela books have described so much. But it was a slow and passionate kiss, filled with love and care and protectiveness. I didn't want to think, so I reacted and kissed him back. That caught him by surprise but he continued and deepened the kiss, and I felt his tongue in my mouth. It felt like his was dancing with mines. My head started to swirl and I was glad that we were on the bed because if we weren't, I would of fallen.

While that happened, I felt Soul's hands pulling my dress over my head until I had nothing on but my underwear. I started to feel self-conscious around him because he was just staring at my body like I was some kind of gourmet meal, so I looked away but he pulled my face so that we were looking each other in the eye. "Beautiful" was all he said and smiled before he went for another kiss but this time it was more needy and heated. He broke the kiss, but not before hearing a little cry escape my mouth, and started taking his clothes off. I saw the a huge scar that crossed from near his shoulder across to his hip. I traced his fingers lightly over it and remembered how he had cause that in Paris. Soul reached for my hand and kissed it.

"It's ok. I forgive you." he said. He went and kissed one of my nipples, and started to lick it which made it perk up, and he did the same thing with the other one, which made tiny moans escape my lips. Soul smirked and left a trails of wet kisses down his stomach and placed one on my crotch. When Soul's slid his boxers off, I sighed in relief, as if a burden had been taken off me. Soul licked the tip of my dick and it took all of my will power not to cum right then and there. It sent shivers down my spine. But when Soul took me all the way down, that I felt the back of Soul's throat, I shot all of his load in his mouth. Soul was not expecting that and almost choked on it but didn't let his juices spill, and he drank it all up.

The look on my face was apparently enough to send any guy over the edge because Soul sweared and his cock looked like it had grown a good couple of inches and expanded too. He grabbed me by the legs and pulled me closer to him. He didn't bother with preparing me 'cause I kinda did that earlier. He started to tease my entrance with his dick and it looked like he was about to go in slowly when I said all of the sudden, "S-s-soul please...i want you in me...just fuck me!"

That's all it took and Soul shoved his cock inside me. It felt like my insides were stretching so much that it was gonna just looked at my face and his face suddenly changed like if he wasnt himself. He started to pound into me, and it felt so good that i couldn't help but call his name. Soul just kept pounding into me.

"Soul-l-l, I'm so close. Please fuck me harder I beg you" I said. I don't know where the heck that came from but I don't regret it.

Soul kept going and going. "Crona. I-i-i'm c-cum-m-ming"

Soul shot his load inside of me and I felt his hot juices inside me, filling me to the brim. I also started to cum and it shot all over Soul's and my chest too.

After we both came back from our ecstacy after a while, and we layed here next to each other,still breathing hard and looking at each other. Soul wraped his arms and legs with mine and nuzzled my neck. "Hey Crona?, I forgot to tell you something"

"Y-yea?", I couldn't help but stutter because I still couldn't believe this happened.

"I forgot to tell you that I love you. I have ever since we met...even though you did try to kill me but i didn't care. I want to keep you by my side to and past eternity, Crona."

" I don't think I can come up with something as poetic as that but I do love you too"

"Then stay with me always"

Soul reached into his pants and pulled out a little box, and he gave it to me and when I opened it I found a small promise ring with an engraving in Japanese. _"Aishiteru". _"It's a promise ring and it says i love you, so will you accept it?"

"Yes, I will ", I said with a stupid grin on my face that wouldn't go away

We kissed and stayed there til we fell asleep.

~Fin~

**Adorable if i do say so myself **

**Hehe~ :3**


End file.
